swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Armor
Protective armor exists in the Star Wars universe, but only the lightest types see widespread use. Heavier armor is considered to be too expensive, too restrictive, and just not worth the trouble unless it serves an additional function (Such as providing environmental protection, as in the case of Imperial Snowtrooper Armor). Many forms of armor are restricted or even illegal outside of approved military uses. In locations where armor isn't prohibited, the wearer of armor identifies himself as someone who either expects to cause trouble or expects trouble to come his way. List of armors by Proficiency: * Light Armor- The most common Armors, found anywhere from civilians to experienced hunters. * Medium Armor- Considered the standard other armors compare themselves to, these Armors are typically used by military troopers, and various militia. * Heavy Armor- Top of the line armor, primarily used by military specialists, and high-spec mercenaries. Armor Qualities If you choose armor for your character, refer to the above links for details about the various armors. The Armor Qualities on those tables are explained below: Cost: 'The cost of the Armor. Armor sized for Small characters cost half as much, while Armor for Large characters costs double the listed price. Some armor has limited availability (See Rare, below). '''Armor Bonus to Reflex Defense: '''When you are wearing the armor, you add this value as an armor bonus to your Reflex Defense (Instead of adding your Heroic Level to your Reflex Defense). '''Equipment Bonus to Fortitude Defense: '''When you are wearing the armor, you add this value as an Equipment bonus to your Fortitude Defense. Some types of Armor do not provide an Equipment bonus to your Fortitude Defense. '''Maximum Dex Bonus: '''This is the maximum bonus you can apply to your Reflex Defense from Dexterity when wearing this type of Armor. Heavier armor limits your mobility, reducing your ability to avoid attacks. For example, an Armored Flight Suit has a maximum Dexterity bonus of +3. A character with a Dexterity of 18 normally gains a +4 bonus to their Reflex Defense from Dexterity, but if they're wearing an Armored Flight Suit, they only apply a +3 bonus to their Reflex Defense. '''Speed: 'Medium Armor and Heavy Armor reduces your Speed to three-quarters normal (Rounded down). The individual tables per Armor Proficiency show these reductions if you have a speed of 6 squares or 4 squares. In addition, when wearing Heavy Armor, you can only move up to three times your speed when Running (Instead of four times your Speed). 'Weight: '''The Weight of the Armor. Armor fitted for Small characters weighs half as much. Armor fitted for Large characters weighs twice as much. '''Availability: '''Some armor has limited availability, as indicated below. '''Rare: '''This armor is generally only available by going to its planet of origin or by acquiring it directly from its wearer (For example, getting Vonduun Crabshell armor from a Yuuzhan Vong warrior). When available on the open market elsewhere, these items usually cost double the listed price, sometimes much more. '''Licensed, Restricted, Military, or Illegal: '''Ownership of the armor is limited to certain people, as described in Restricted Items, above. Armor Check Penalty While wearing armor with which you are not proficient, you take an armor check penalty on attack rolls, as well as Skill Checks made using the following Skills: * Acrobatics * Climb * Endurance * Initiative * Jump * Stealth * Swim The type of Armor worn determines the size of the penalty: Light Armor, -2; Medium Armor, -5; Heavy Armor, -10. Additionally, you do not gain the armor's Equipment bonuses. For example, a character not proficient with Light Armor who dons a suit of Stormtrooper Armor takes a -2 penalty on attack rolls and certain Skill Checks (See above). In addition, they do not gain the Armor's Equipment bonus on Perception checks, and cannot apply the Armor's Equipment bonus to his Fortitude Defense. To Wear Armor Or Not A character's Reflex Defense can be improved with Armor; however a character who wears armor chooses to apply the armor's bonus to Reflex Defense instead of their Heroic Level. They also choose to take a penalty on certain Skill Checks, as noted in the above section. As a character gains levels, Armor bonuses become less enticing. For example, a 5th-level heroic character has less reason to wear Armor that grants an Armor bonus of +5 or less, unless the armor confers some other useful benefit or the character has the 'Armored Defense or Improved Armored Defense Talents. Still, some characters enjoy the benefit of having a higher Fortitude Defense and Damage Threshold; against very dangerous opponents, Armor can literally be the difference between life and death. Encumbrance by Armor Main Article: Encumbrance Your armor defines your maximum Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense, your Armor Check Penalty, your Speed, and how fast you move when you Run. Unless your character is weak or carrying a lot of gear, that's all you need to know. The extra gear your character carries, such as weapons and Medpacs, won't slow your character any more than your Armor already does. If your character is carrying a really Heavy Load, however, then you'll need to calculate Encumbrance by Weight.